An image processing apparatus such as a multi function peripheral (MFP) includes a memory control circuit in order to write data such as image data in a memory and read out the data from the memory.
In recent years, a memory control circuit having a configuration adapting to the specification of a memory in use is designed using an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC).
If the memory in use is changed to a memory of a different specification, it is necessary to redesign the memory control circuit.
Under such circumstances, it is demanded that, irrespective of which of plural kinds of memories of different specifications is connected, the memories can be properly controlled.